Phoenix Charm
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: What awaits a wayward child as he finds a new home. Grown he finds his home. But what will happen as lies surface?
1. Chapter 1

**What happen's when one brother charm leaves the fold and turns from the path into his own away from his family. Makes magic his own and leaves all the fear and hate of their family behind and begin's a new...**

**Ray woke up and sat in his room on his lab top doing a check on his stocks and other buisness matter's. He was confrencing with a chairman in Japan and he ended it quickly and got up out of bed and head to his closet. He was going to the beach and was going to relax. He packed his bag and put in a blanket sun screen for his fair complection, and his speedo on under his short short's. He went in and took a shower and cleaned himself up and went into the kitchen and made himself a lunch. His mom walked in and sat down. "Where you headed?" She asked as his sister sat down. "To Playa Lynda for a day off and som sun see if I can actually tan a bit." He joked. "How you getting there?" She asked sipping her coffee. "Hearting and don't give me lip mom. I rarely use my power's so I don't think a heart to one place will kill me. I'm tired. We finished the new fashion line and I'm exausted. I need to recharge." He said getting him some sandwiches made. "Your funeral." She shrugged. "Besides I don't even talk to the elder's. I hate them. I don't follow them if you remember." He said and she nodded and barely paid him any attention his sister either. He grabbed his bags and hearted out. **

**Bradin walked to the beach with his bro and sis to have some fun before taking his spot as life guard. They walked up to the beach and stood rubbing lotion on one another. Derrick was covering Bradin's back and stopped suddenly. "Whoa! I want that for my birthday." He said and they saw Ray walked to a spot on the beach and lay a blanket down and slide off his short's and Bradin and Derrick noticed he had a nice package for his height. He was about six soft it looked like. "I saw him first." Derrick said bolting and Nikki laughed as they fought to get to him firstr Bradin won out. "Hey you need help?" Asked Bradin smiling and Ray looked up and slightly pushed down his sun glass scanning Bradin's tan body and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. "Yeah sure. I'll do you if you do me." He said smiling and Bradin laughed. "I that obvious?" Bradin asked and he stood nodding. "I saw you fighting the younger dude." He said and Bradin called Derrick and Nikki over. "Hey." Nikki said and he waved. "So you look new here. And I'd know. Cause no one has that body here.' Derrick said and Ray smiled. "Aren't you just the little Casanovia. Thank you." He said and leaned in kissing him and Bradin on the cheek. "So... ar eyou new." Bradin said smiling big and he nodded. "I'm actually visiting but thinking about staying. If... given a reason." he said and Bradin smiled. **

**They all sat down and started talking and Ray told them about his work. "No way your like 18." Derrick said and he smiled. "Way dude. But please don't look at me like some big shot. It took a lot of work." he said and they nodded. "Bradin is a surfer trying to get on the proffeshional curcuit." Nikki said and Bradin blushed. "Wow really. I love surfing." he said and he sat forward allowing the first good look at his back. "Where did you get that tattoo?" Asked Derrick in awe. "oh I got that at 17. Signifies how I feel." he said and they nodded. "A dark angel ha?" Asked Bradin and he nodded. "So close to heaven yet so close to hell to." He said and Bradin nodded and scutted closer to him and Nikki looked at Derrick and they nodded. "We're going to get something to drink." He said and they nodded.**

**"Smooth." Ray said and Bradin laughed. "They mean well. They wanna see me with a good guy." he said and Ray nodded. "Well... shit!" he said and got up shotting into the water in a perfect dive and Bradin saw what he did. A little boy was drowing. He watched as he swam out to him and got him quickly and swam back him. The boy was not waking up and Bradin watched him tilt his head and apply CPR. He watched and Ray seemed to be on a mission. The boy took a breath and cleared his lungs. Ray turned him over and allowed him to clear out his lungs. "You alright?" He asked an dthe young boy nodded and a woman ran over. "Oh my you ok Jamie?" She asked and hugged him. "He'll be fine. Get him something to eat he swallowed a lot of salt water. it will help settle his stomach and give him some fresh water." he said and she walked away with him nodding. "You were amazing." Bradin said and hugge dhim then back away. "Sorry." he said and Ray smiled and walked up putting Bradin's arms around him. "I'm not sorry." he said softly and sat his head in the crack of Bradin's neck. They stood there and Bradin smelled the salt water on him and his strawberry scent. "I feel so strange. What are you doing to me?" He asked in a whisper and Ray looked in his eyes. "Falling in love with you." Then he blushed and looked away and Bradin took his chin and kissed him gently then pulled away. "I found my reason." he said smiling and Bradin did to. "Well I have to report to the shack but I'll still be on the beach to watch you." he smiled and Ray smiled to giving him another kiss.**

**Bradin ran to the tower as Nikki and Derrick walked up to Ray and they watched Bradin look back and smile. "I probably don't have to tell you but you have a great brother. I haven't met alot of people like him." He said and they sat. "We know. So we saw you two kiss." Nikki said and he nodded biting his lip. "What is he doing to me?' Asked Ray looking out at the water. "What you mean?" Derrick asked and he sighed. "I don't have a lot of close people in my life." he said and they looked at one another and back to him. "My family and I couldn't be more apart. I had a younger brother my twin. We called him Pay. He was so playful and innocent like I once was." he said sadly and Nikki and Derrick took a side one each side of him. "One day he... we were playing and I was running to catch a cat that was in the yard at my aunts house. He ran out in the street after a ball. He didn't even see the car coming." he said and they each took one of his hands in their's. "At his funeral mom looked at me like I was an alein. A reminder of that terrible day. I tried to find some way to make her notice me. But nothing was ever enough. Oh god look at me I just met you and I'm unloading on you." He said whipping some tear's away. and they hugged him. "It's ok. Really. Everone needs to unload now and again. Don't you have anyone to talk to?" She asked and he shock his head no. "My whole family just pushed me aside it seems like. Like it was my fault. I guess in a way i alway's felt it was." h esaid and they hel dhima nd bradin watched from a far with his binocular's. He text Nikki and she came running over. **

**"He seems down what happened?" Asked Bradin and she told him and he sat there looking out at the man he was falling for and the wings seemed to come off his back and hug him and protect him. "Invite him to dinner. Make sure he can't say no." Bradin said and she nodded running over. **

**"hey you. We have decided your coming to dinner with us." She said sitting and Derrick smiled. "How did that happen?" He asked an dthey smiled. "You had a Westerly fall in love with you." Derrick said pointing and Bradin waved and Ray smiloed and whippe dhis face. "I sware you two should be therapist." he giggled. "So you have to go back when?" Asked Nikki and he smiled. "On four days past oh maybe never." he smiled and they hugged him and tickled him. "I'm hungry." Derrick said and Ray got out his sandwiches and they ate and Ray had them sit while he ran over to Bradin at the look out point. "hey you." he said and Ray walked up. "I figured even life guards get hungry." he said and Bradin took the turkey sandwich and Bradin bit into it and moaned. "You like my cooking I see." he smiled and Bradin nodded. "Turkey cooked in basel, lemon, and a touch of chili for a burst of flavor." he said and Bradin swallowed. "Ok. You are so never going home." bradin said and Ray smiled. "I have a feeling I just arrived home." he said and walked away leaving Bradin to think. **

**Ray watched the two swim in front of the life guard hut and bradin watched him model for him. His hands rubbed lotion on himself and Bradin was sweating as his partner watched. "Man you have it bad." His partner said and he smiled. "Well can you blame me?" Asked Bradin and the guy looked at ray. "I have to say for a dude he's pretty tasty looking. Don't screw it up Westerly or I may switch teams and take him off your hands." He said and Bradin hit him and they laughed. **

**After his shift the sun was setting and Ray walked up with his brother and sister. "You ready?" Bradin asked and he nodded. "Oh wait. Meeting the family might go over better in shorts instead of the speedo." he said and took out his short's putting them on and they laughed walking him to the house and Bradin brushed his hand to Ray's and Ray took it firmly and kissed it. The other two smiled and Ray a head to warn Ava and the other's. **

**"Aunt Ava!" Derrick shouted and she ran out. "We're having a guest for dinner. No magic talk." They said and Ava nodded. "Who is it?" Asked Susan walking out with Jay. "Our future brother in law if Bradin doesn't screw it up." Derrick said and they nodded and were still confused. "He's 18 and already owns a billion dollar empire." Nikki said and they were shocked. "And Aunt Ava he's in fashion." They said and Her and Susan smiled. "So what's his name?" Asked Jay sitting. "Damion Ray but preferr's Ray.He said and they nodded as Bradin and him walked in. "Wow." Susan said and Ava nodded. "I guess I know they like me." he giggled and Bradin smiled. "Aunt Ava, Susannah, and Jay." he sai dpoionting them out and he shock their hands. They all said hello. "So you... are definitely a good looking guy." Ava said and he blushed. "Thanks. Your very good looking yourselves. I see good look's run in the family." he said and Ava smiled. **

**They sat the table and Ray sat talking about his buisness with Ava and Susannah while Bradin starred at him from his side. "So what did you guys do at the beach?" Asked Asked and an Nikki smiled. "We started out with Bradin and Nikki fighting over who's help Ray sunblock." She said and Derrick hit her in the side. "Owe." She said and gave him a death glare. "Oh did you Bradin?" Asked Jay smiling and Ray blushed. "Yes Bradin helped me put sunblock on." he said and they smiled. "So your tattoo. It's amazingly done." Susannah said and he nodded. "Yeah. Bradin seemed to like it earlier today." he said referring to Bradin starring at him from the hut. "Yeah Lucky no one was drowning." Derrick said and Bradin blushed. "So Ray how's your family?" Ava asked and Nikki tried to signal her to cut off and Ray saw. "Nikki it's ok. We're not close. I'm the outcast." h esaid and Ava nodded. "Sorry. I'm nosey." She said and he smiled. "Hey. It's ok. I was just teling these three that I think I'll stay four more days or maybe forever." He said and looked Bradin in the eyes and they looked at one another and smiled. "Really?" Asked Derrick and Ray nodded looking at hima nd Derrick hugged him. "I think I'll love it here." He smiled and they smiled. Ray said he had to go and Bradin walked him to the door and said bye. Ray leaned in and kissed him gently and everyone watched. "Thanks for showing me a wonderful time." Ray said out loud throwing them off and they showed themselves and smiled. "Come back anytime." Jay said and he nodded and reached in his bag and hearted himself a rose and took it out and put it in Bradin's ear. "Bye." he said kissing him again and left. **

**Bradin stood there for a minute and and felt his lip's. Then turned and smiled. "You are so hocked." Derrick said and he just smiled and took the rose smelling it. "You in love?" Asked Jay smiling and Bradin just walked past him and up to his room. "he's in love." they said and smiled. **

**Bradin walked into his room and was in heaven as he heard a glass break and ran back. A demon was fighting Derrick and Ava was firing fireballs. Bradin conjured a dagger and stabbed him from behind. "Well that was random." Nikki said and they nodded. "At least they waited until he left." Bradin said and suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door and Jay opened it and Ray came in and feel into Bradin's arms bleeding. "Ray!" he said and they put him on the couch. "What happened?' Asked Nikki and she looked at the wound. "Fireball marks." She said and Bradin looked at them. "Your witches to?" He asked and they looked at one another. "Are you one?' Asked Ava and he nodded. "A Merger demon attacked me. I think they wanted my power's." He said and showed them a power stealing athama. "Who are you?" Bradin asked him. "I'm Damion Ray Halliwell... I'm the son of Phoebe the third Charmed One. I'm..." he said and was drifting off. "Don't you die on me." Bradin said and Bradin held him crying. "Go... to Chris and Wyatt... They are the ones I'm closest to. Be careful. Show them this." He said handing him a ring with the triquettra on it. "I can't... Ray I'm a phoenix. We all are. But we don't take contract's. I think they hurt you partly cause we won't help them." Bradin said crying and the other's were talking around him. "Bradin." He said and Bradin looked at him. "Holler for them and stand back. I can't call for them I'm to weak." He said and Bradin nodded. "Wyatt! Chris!" They stepped back and Nikki was comforting Derrick while Derrick comfronted her. There were two set's of orbs. "Who hollered?" Asked Wyatt. "Help him!" Bradin said running over to Ray and Chris bent over healing him. **

**They all were holding their breaths as Wyatt helped and they soon had Ray sitting up. "Who's is this?" Asked Wyatt finding the athama. "The demon's who attacked me." Ray said and they nodded. "Merger demon. Three of them." He said and and got up to hold a crying Bradin and kissed him. Wyatt and Chris watched and looked at one another. "So why did they attack?' Asked Chris and the other's looked at one another. "Umm... I killed one of their bosses a month ago. Revenge you know." And they nodded. "Ray tell them the truth." Bradin said and they nodded. "Their Phoenixes who aren't killer's and the demons want them dead cause they won't help them. That the jest?' Ray asked Bradin and he nodded. "Your kissing on a Phoenix?" Asked Wyatt and he nodded smiling. "Hey. He's a good kisser and you heard me he doesn't take contracts." Said Ray and held Bradin. "Are you sure?' Asked Wyatt and Derrick walked up. "Hey. We're telling the truth. If we weren't you'd be either running for your lives or dead by now." He said and they looked at Ray. "Guy's. Don't tell mom or the Aunt's. Cause you know they. They over react." Ray said and Chris rubbed his temples. "Dude your holding and kissing a Phoenix." Chris said and he shrugged. "So Wyatt in an alternate time line was a murdering power hungry bastard so your saying no one should date him?" Asked Ray and Wyatt looked made. "No. But my power's aren't demonic." he said and Ray smirked. "No. But a few of them are pretty close." Ray said walking up to him and looking him in the eyes. "Their good. Leave them be Wyatt. They saved me." Said Ray and he waved his hand hearting them to the Manor. **

**"Sorry about that." Ava said as they sat talking. "Hey. I wasn't exactly upfront either. I know how it sounds when your thinking out telling someone. Oh by the way I'm a demon hunting witch who is attacked every once in a while. So how's the carrots." he said making her laughed and Bradin watched from afar and smiled to. "I remember one boyfreind. I spent the night hidding a goblin infection." he said and Ava clanked wine glasses with him. **

**"You really like him." Said Susannah watching him. "I love him." Bradin said and she looked at Ray and rubbed Bradin's back. Bradin walked over to Ray and sat by him. "Ray how do you feel about me?" he asked and Ray smiled and leaned in kissing. With love and passion but romance and love put in as well. "I love you." He said pulling away. Everyone clapped and they smiled. "So I surmize you don't really have some where to stay here." Bradin said smiling and he nodded. "I hearted here." He said and they nodded. "A bit personal gainish an't that?" Jay asked smiling and he smiled. "I don't follow that much." He said and they nodded. "Wanna stay and sleep in my bed?" Asked Bradin and Ray nodded and they ran up to his room.**

**They entered the room and bradin started to strip but looked at him. "I can sleep in my cloths if you want." He said and Ray walked over kissing him and took his shirt off. Bradin took his shorts and kissed his belly button and Ray pulle dhim up and sat him on the bed. "Bradin. I want to do this with you. But I want you to know I really love you disspite the time. I won't just be having sex with you. I will be making love with you." h esaid and Bradin started crying and kissed him againa nd pushed him on the bed. "Good. But know after we do this. I'm not letting you go ever. I'm not letting perfection get away from me." he said taking a nipple in his mouth and succkled it and looked him in the eye letting go. "And i won't be the only one tapping. I want you in me to." h esaid and massaged Ray's bulge and ray kissed him and hearted off the rest of their cloths and Bradion smiled. **

**They laid in the 69 position and were deep throating one another. Bradin licked and sucked on his ball's and his 9 inch cok as Ray feasted on his 9 to. Bradin spread his legs and went to the mounds and found his boy pussy and started to lick and finger it. Ray mounded and Bradin smiled. He took more of Bradin in his mouth to silence his whimper's and Bradin soon had two in him stretching him out. Ray got up and laid facing Bradina nd kissing him and spread his legs letting Bradin stroke him as he pushe din slowly and watched Ray moan and whimper. Ray's eyes were crying water's that never seemed to end as Bradin made love to him gentlty and lovingly. Bradin laid on him leaving his erection for later and kissed his neck leaving love bites and a few bleeding bites. Ray was in estacey and bradin cummed in him at least 10 spourt's and then pulled out and held Ray down as he straddled him and started to desend on him. **

**He turned Bradin on his back and held him down doing all the work and Bradin whimpered as Ray hit his prostate. "Ah! Ah!" He cried and Ray kissed him and took his erection in his hand. "Ray. I loev you. Never leave us.' Bradin said crying and Ray kissed him. "Never." He said and left his own love bites and hickies on body. They cummed and Ray pulled out and lay face to face with him and stroked his face. "How can I loev you so much?' Bradin asked purring at his touch. "Maybe it's the reason you live with Ava and not your parents." He said and Bradin nodded. "You don't have to tell me Bradin. But maybe it's that when I lost Pay I lost my whole family in a way. They were there but not. While I feel you truely lost everything." He said and Bradin nodded crying a little. **

**"Mom and dad were killed by a demon when they refused to kill someone for him. It was a cold and rainy night. The demon made it look like a car accident. I remember calling Aunt Ava." h esaid crying and Ray held him. "We won't let it happen again." Ray said and kissed him and calmed him. "So you know my power's so what are your's?" He asked whipping his eyes. "Telekinesis, Telekinetic hearting, telepathy, empathy, freezing, combustion, conjuring, shapeshifting, hearting, pyrokinesis, sheild, and projection." He said. "What's Projection?" Asked Bradin and Ray took Bradin's hand concentrating and a platnium ring with a emerald setting appeared on his finger. "Wow. What's the ring for?" Asked Bradin and Ray smilled shyly. "Would you marry me bradin? It's to early isn't it?" he asked sadly and Bradin kissed him. "No. It's perfect." He said and they went to sleep. **

**In the morning they took a shower and walked in and everyone smiled at them and Bradin annouced the engagement and everyone hugged them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**She steps to the groove her body in tune**

**She stops the whole room she got to everybody**

**The red of her lips so hard to resist**

**The curve to her hips I gotta tell somebody**

**Ray standing on the beach and tanning and then blowing up a demon.**

**I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa**

**I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby**

**My baby**

**Bradin surfing and then shimmering in holding Ray as they duck a fireball.**

**She throws me a sign a wink and a smile**

**I stopped on a dime could she be lookin' at me**

**With nothin' to prove she's makin' a move**

**And as she walked through leaned in to tell me somethin'**

**Nikki dancing with Ray and they her conjuring a blade and throwing it**

**I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa**

**I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Derrick talking to people then in a alley conjuring an energy ball and throwing it at a dark lighter.**

**She took my hand and led me 'cross the dance floor**

**Everybody's watchin' like oh no**

**The kinda girl you could only ever pray for**

**All the cameras flashin' like oh no no no no**

**And as we left together**

**She whispered somethin' soft and sweet so right**

**She said I'd love to love you all through the night**

**Ava, Jay, and Susannah dancing and they fighting a demon together.**

**I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa**

**I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby**

**Gotta make ya my baby**

**My baby**

**Whole family sitting and talking.**

**They sat laughing and smiling as Paige and the sister's orbed in and held potion's. "You all back!" Ray ordered and Ava held the kids. "Why are you here?" He asked and they sat. "Wyatt and Chris told us about your new freind." Paige said and Phoebe looked up at him. "That so. I guess the request to keep his mouth shut went in one ear and out th eother." he said. "hey." piper said and Ray stood before thema nd Bradin went to stand by him but jay held him back. "Do you really think they are your freinds?' Asked Phoebe and he crossed his arms. "They are more than that now. I asked Bradin to marry me." He said and Phoebe looked up at him. "Are you insane their demons!" She said. "They are witches. Their power's do not make them moster's. To say that mother is to say Aunt Piper is because she can blow things up." He said and Piper looked down. "You know what we have to do." Paige said an dthey stood. "Then prepare to have me stand against you." he said and they threw the potions and he hearted them to his hands. He incinerated them in his hands. "You will leave my family alone." h esaid and they looked at him with confused eyes. "We are your family!" Paige said and walked up to him and he extended his sheild sending her back on to the floor. "No. I was just something taking up space to you! After Pay died I was lower than dirt to you. You never come here again. Or I will kill you to protect them." he said and Piper went to blast Ava and Ray sheild her and blast piper back into the wall and and the other two ran to him. "As i said leave them be and I will not harm you. Hurt any of them and you die." he said hearting them away and Bradin walked through his sheild and held him and kissed him. **

**Coop hearted in and Derrick conjured a fireball but ray hel dhim back and Ray took him into the next room. "What are you thinking?" H easked. "I'm think I'm protecting Bradin and his family from mom and her sister's who tried to vanquish them without cause." Said Ray and he sat on the bed. "What was blowing your Aunt into a wall for?" H easked. "She was about to attack Ava Bradin's Aunt after I said not to. I did the only thing I could. Tell them stay away. I'm happy here with a family who actually wants me.' h esai dnad Coop stood up. "We're your family." He said and Ray shock his head. "You and everyone else ignored me. Nothing I did was good enough. After Pay did you looked at me like I was dead to." He said and Coop looked down knowing it was true. "You won't tak eth eone good thing I've found. Keep them away or I will kill them to keep Bradin safe. They stay away from them and I won't attack them. But so help me if they hurt any of the Westerly's." h esaid walking up to Coop and conjuring a knife. "I will cross over just to kill them." He said and sent Coop home. **

**He walked out and they were waiting for him. "So you ok?' Ava asked and he nodded. "I think I need to do something. Get me a athama and a cauldron." He said and other ingredients as well. He sat on the started working. He threw some ingredients in the cauldron and then cut his palm and let the blood flow into the potion. He put it into six viles and passed one to each. "What is this?' Asked Nikki looking at it. "It gives you immunity from our families telekinetic and freezing based power's. Combustion to. He said and they drank it. They glowed and shivered. "Thank you. You trust us a lot and we se ethat. You really are a Westerly." Ava said hugging him and they all did to ending with Bradin kissing him. "i'll be right back." h esaid hearting out after the kiss.**

**He hearted in his rrom and gathered his computer and stuff. Phoebe walked in. "So your realy trusting these people." She asked and he nodded. "Mom. I'm fine. Bradin is great. He's gentle. The most evil he'd ever do is kill any prick who tried to hurt me. Their a great family." He said. "I don't blame you for Pay's death." She said and he turned to her. "that would have been nice to hear year's ago. I have to go." He said and picked his stuff up and hearted out leaving Phoebe sitting looking over his room.**

**He hearted in Bradin's room and dropped off his stuff and walked downstair's and they were sitting around laughing and he walked over sitting and joining in with Bradin holding him.**

**That afternoon they went to the beach and played in the water. Bradin picked Ray up and looked at him with a devious smile. "You wouldn't dare?" Asked Ray and Bradin smiled and dunked him. "You ass!" h esaid coming up and dunking him. Everyone laughed and they ended up holding one another and Bradin picked him up and carried him to the blanket to lay down. He caressed Ray's face and looked in his eye's. Your my world. Never go away." Bradin said and he nodded. "How could I when your the best guy?" He asked and Bradin held him. He traced the birth mark as bradin breathed him in and caressed his skin. The rest watched and talked. **

**As they walked up for lunch Cameron Nikki's guy came up. "Hey babe." He said kissing her and she smiled and walked him to Ray. "This is my brother in law to be. He's a witch to." Nikki whispered and Cameron shock his hand. "So how's it been?" H easked and they tol dhim as they walked up to the house. "That's wack man." He said and they nodded. "Their safe no though. Mom know's I'm just like her and no hurt's our family and get's away with it." Ray said an dthey looked at him. "What?" h easked smiling. "You calle dus your family." Derrick smiled an dhe nodded. "You are. Bloo dor no." He said and they all smiled. "So Ava. I sent a memo to a freind in Hollywood recommending you. Expect a call." he said nad as she did her phone range. "Hello. Yes. Oh.. sure Mr. Spear's. brittney then." She said and completed the call and sat still for a minute then stood up. "We're designing a dress for brittney Spear's!" She shouted and Susannah stood up with her and screamed then they went over to Ray hugging him. "Hun it was no problem. I saw your work and I know you'll do great." He said and they hugged him again. "Who are you?' Cameron asked smiling. "A billionaire." Nikki said and he nodded. **

**"So Derrick how'd the shit with the school go?" Asked Cam and Derrick sighed. "Their a bunch of homophobic assholes." He said eatting his sandwich and looked to Nikki and pointed. "Spill." h esaid and She sighed. "The school won't let gay kids take their boyfriends or girlfreinds to the dance." Said Nikki and Ray looked at Derrick. "What' sthe name of the place?" He asked. "Danes High." Bradin said disgusted and Ray took out his phone. "Hey sam." He said. "Yeah Ray. How are you man?" His lawyer asked. "Good. Listen i want you to check into the treatment of gay student's at Danes High near Playa Lynda." He said and Sam said ok. "Also look at past evaluation's and complaint's against all staff he said. "Will do man." He said an dthey hung up. The other's looked at him and he smiled. "What is use is it being rich if I can't throw money around and make someone sweat?" He asked and they laughed. **

**Ray walked in the house and a demon stood behimd Ava. he ran up and conjured a athma stabbing him. "Thank you." She said and got up. "I'm demon proffing this place." h esaid and ran up grabbing some crystal's and blessed them. He came back down and called them in. "Bury these around the yard. Bury them where you'll remember." He said and they ran out and buried thema nd after Bradin placed the fifth a feild sparked. "A magical resinence feild. It's intuned to our magical signatures. We're the only one's it'll let on the property with power's." He said and Ava nodded impressed. **

**He stood outside and Bradin came out and held him from behind. "So what you thinking about?' He asked and Ray smiled. "One sec." H esaid and stepped away taking off his shirt and concentrated and the tattoo on his back came alive and lifted off his skin and became real wing's. "Wow." Bradon said and he smiled. He reached out his hand and Bradin allowed him to hold him close and they flew up into th emoon light as Derrick watched them. He went back inside smiling. "What you smiling at?" Asked Jay. "It appear's Ray has wing's. His tattoo came off his back and he just took Bradin for a moon light flight." he said and they smiled. **

**The two flew over the coast and watched below as people went about their buisness. "Can't anyone see us?" Bradin asked and Ray smiled. "I use my telepathy to block it." he said and Bradin nodded. "This is so awesome." Bradin said and Ray smiled. "I will alway's be your wing's Bradin." He said and Bradin smiled. "I know. My Angel." He said and Ray smiled. They flew for a few more minutes and then landed walked in with Ray's wing's wrapped around himself and then they melt back into his back. "How do you do that?" Jay asked and he smiled. "May shapeshifting capability." He said and Jay nodded. They went up and went to bed. **

**A couple of days later Derrick stood in school talking to a freind and they were talking about what they'd wear and Derrick caught a footballer picking on a younger kid. "hey you." h esaid walking up to them an dthey backed off and Derrick looked at the kids busted lip. "What you want fairy?" As the head of the gange and the cronies laughed. "Your jerks." he said and they started hitting on him and he told the other kid to run. He tried to fight back but he was to out numbered and the principal came. "brake it up!" h eshouted and Derrick slumped against the wall his lip busted, eye blacked, and holding his ribs. "What happened?" He asked. "he started it." The jock said and the principal pulled him and he yelle dout in pain. "Your not hurt come with me." He said and pulle dhim to the office and sat him in a seat in a vacant room. **

**Ray sat at the house alone and the phone range. "Hello I need to talk to a someone responsible for Derrick Westerly." A mean sounding man said. "I am one such individual sir." He said and he asked him to come down. He hearted in ten minutes later and was shown to th eoffice. "You would be?" Asked the man. "Family. Now what has Derrick done to make you call me?" Asked Ray holding the tap recorder in his pocket just in case. "He and his unnatural way's caused a fight." Said the principal. "Who started it?' Asked Ray. "Did I stutire?" He asked looking at Ray like he was stupid. "I want to see him now!" Ray said and the man walked him into the vacant room and Derrick was holding himself up barely. "Derrick!" He said and rushed over. "Move your hand." H esaid and looked under Derrick's shirt and looked at the principal. "Why hasn't an ambulance been called? H ehas a broken rib! He could have internal bleeding!" Said Ray getting out his cell and calling the hospital as the principal stood there. He shut his phone and got up. **

**"I demand to see these boy's. From what thi slooks like it's a hate crime! And if I find out you allowed it to happen I will have your head!" h eyelle dand Derrick moaned to get his attention and he walked back over. "He... pulled me and hurt my side worse.' Derrick said and Ray looked at the man. "What is that fag saying?" The man asked and Ray pushe dhim out and shut the door in his face. "Ray I need to know. Is there a witness?" He asked and Derrick told him and he stepped out the door. "I want Bobby Klins called now or I have the cops here so fast your head will spin." He said an dthe secretary dispite a stare from th eprincipal calle dhim up. **

**Bobby came in and Ray saw him and ran over to him. "God. What kind of place are you running here?" Ray asked and he got out his cell and called Bradin in the other building and he rushed over after five minutes. He stepped in the door and Ray pointed him to Derrick in the room and Bradin examined him to. He cam eout pissed. "You ass.' Bradin said but Ray stoppe dhima nd took out the tape recorder. "He's already hung himself." Ray said and the man looked dead as he realized he was a gonner. The cops and abulance arrived. They took Derrick and got Bobby's statement and Ray handed them the tap after they listened and they took the principal in for reckless endangerment.**

**As they walked out to the car. Ray's phone range. "hello." He said and James answered. "Ray you ok?" He asked. "No Derrick got beat up in school and the principal sat him a a room alon with a broken rib and possible internal bleeding. Another kid got hurt to but not as bad thankfully." He said and they walked down the road. "I found a lot of intresting stuff. A ton of complait's were made against many of the staff but it aeems one is trying to change things. A Mrs. Hans. They fired her though. Many student's have also left the school for unexsplained reason's." He said and Ray looked at Bradin who was still crying a bit. "Listen James i don't care what the cost. You buy up the school or what ever. I want this place over haled. This Mrs. Hanes spoken to and I want am appointment with the school administrator's. Thank you James." He said and James said welcome and hung up. Ray took Bradin's hand's and hel dthem in his and kissed them. "He'll be fine baby. I won't let them get away with this." Ray said and kissed him holding him in his arms and Ray got on the phone to Ava, Jay, and Susannah.**

**They walked into the hospsital and saw a nurse. "Hey. Derrick Westerly." He said and she looked at the board. "He's in a x-ray. May I ask your affiliation?" Asked the nurse. "Brother and brother in law." Bradin said and Ray smiled. She told them a room number and they waited and five minutes Derrick was wheeled in. "Hey man." Ray said softly as he was sat on the bed. "May I ask who you are?" Asked the doctor. "Family." Ray said and took Derrick's hand and held it with Bradin. Ava and the other's came in. She ran over to hug him but Ray blocked her. "Ava watch it he's hurt bad." Ray said and she stood tear's in her eyes and anger evident. "Who did this?" She asked. "Ava we will get them." Ray said reaching to her and she started crying as Ray looked at the doctor. "Doc what's his status?" Asked Ray and he looked on his chart. "Derrick has two broken ribs who ever diagnosed that was on key at the scene." The doctor said. "That'd be my man." Bradin smiled through his tear's. "What minor medical training. Thought certain heroice boy's might need my help." He said smiling at Derrick who managed a small one. "Well you were on point. Luckily no internal bleeding. But he will have to be careful. Stay laying down for a couple weeks." He said and they nodded. "Oh we know how to do that. Strip Ray down and lay him in a bed and Derrick will follow." Jay joked and they all laughed while Derrick tried not to. "Don't tempt me." Derrick smiled and then started to cry as the doctor left. "What Der?" Asked Nikki. "I was scared." He said and took Ray's hand again. Ray leaned in and laid his head on Derrick's head. "Your my bro. No one hurts my family." He said and Derrick held his hand tight and Bradin watched and smiled a bit. **

**The hospital wrapped Derrick up and sent him home with them and on the way back Ray's phone range. "Ray. I got the ball rolling. School will be out for a week and we're over halling. It's costing you a pretty penny but we're getting it done. We hired Mrs. Hanes as the new principal. Apparently she was fiored for being a lesbian." He said and Ray said I see. "We are evaluating the staff and we should have new staff in place in day's." He said and Ray thanked him and hung up. Derrick was asleep from the pain killer's and Braqdin walked with him in his arms and looked at him tearfully. "Bray you can put him in the bed with us to watch him if you want." Ray said and Bradin kissed him. "Thank you Angel and Ray kissed him once again and he went up to lay Derrick down and after he was out of the room and the rest were still outside and Ray sat down crying. He let his emotions go and started crying and his sheild went up like it would so many times before. Th eother's walked in and watched and Nikki ran to get Bradin. They ran in and Jay was trying to get in but was shocked. Bradin walked right through and held him. "It's ok." Bradin said and Ray held on to him for dear life. "I was so scared Bray. I thought I lost someone else. I thought I lost my little brother." He said and Bradin held him and Ava shimmered out and to the Manor.**

**Piper was sitting with Paige and Phoebe as she shimmered in. "What can we do for you?" Piper asked seeing her an dnoticed she was crying. "What happened to Pay?" She asked sitting. "What buisness is it of your's?" Asked Phoebe and Ava looked at her. "Your son is at my home right now with his sheild extended crying his eyes out. Derrick had a close call in school today. Bullies beat him and broke two of his ribes. blacked an eye, and busted his lip good." Ava said and they looked at one another. "How old is Derrick?" Piper asked and Ava told her a7."He'd be about the right age." Phoebe said. "You know he blames himself. Although I gather you all never really told him it wasn't his fault." Ava said and they looked at her pissed off. "We never did anything to mak ehim think that." Piper said tear's in her eyes. "But did you do anything to not? That can be worse." Ava said and they looked down. "No we didn't. Pay wasn't... killed in a car accident." Phoebe said and Piper held her hand. "What? Then why does Ray think he did?" Asked Ava looking around. "You altered his memory." She said and they nodded. "You have to tell him. He almost lost Derrick. He is braking down and hurting. You may be willing to lose him. But we're not. He's done so much for my family in just these two days. He's amazing." Ava said and Phoebe was crying. "What happened to the kids?" Asked Paige feeling she knew. "Their parents were Phoenix's but they both were none kill. A demon wanted them to do something but they refused and they made it look like a car accident." Ava said and Phoebe let go of Piper hand and took Ava's. They shimmered out to the house.**

**Ray looked up and Phoebe sat by him. "You have every right to hate me. I may never have told you it wasn't your fault but I never said it wasn't. Ray... Pay wasn't kille din a car accident." Phoebe said and took his hand. "He was killed protecting you." Phoebe said and Ray looked at her. "No. I remember." H esaid and she nodded. "We altered your memory. We thought you wouldn't be able to handle it." Phoebe said and Ray stood up and walked into Bradin's arms. "Go away!" he yelled crying. "You allowed me to think... I hate you!" he yelled and Phoebe cried and Ava shimmered her home and Ray walked up stairs at almost at run with Bradin behind him. Leaving the other three to think. **

**Ray ran in the room and crawled in bed with Derrick holding him and Bradin came in and laid behind him holding him as he cried all night. **

**When everyone woke up they woke to the smell of warm breakfast. They walked down and saw Ray making up a big feast. They all sat and Bradin helped Derrick in a chair. "Ray you ok?" Asked Nikki concerned and he looked at her smiling and hugged her. "I'm fine baby sister." He said and went back to cooking and they turned watching him. "So how are you?" Ava asked and he looked her way. "I'm fine. I know she did it to help me. But that doesn't make me feel any less betrayed." He said and Ava nodded. "Nikki come over here." He said motioning na dthey walked over to Derrick and Ray took out an athama. "What you doing?" Asked Derrick confused and Ray pricked his arm and then their finger's and let blood flow. He placed both their finger's over the wound nad let their blood mix. "All phased of the flame, Al love and passion the same, Wings of fire, Family no power higher, I am Phoenix as they are, my brother and sister no distance bar." He said and took their finger's off and a Phoenix birth mark appeared. "What?" Asked Deerick looking up at him. "I am now and for ever your brother, family, and protector." Ray said leaning down to hug him and Derrick kissed his cheek. "I guess I really lost when Bradin got to you first." he said and they all laughed. Bradin kissed him and held him. "I love you." Bradin said kissing him and they passed around the food.**

**The next few day's were long and hard for Derrick but Ray stayed with him while everyone else had things they had to do and they bonded watching shows they like. Derrick told Ray all his secret's and desire's while Derrick listen to Ray's. They became brother's in every sense. They turned on the new's and Derrick was on the new's. "Holy shit." He said watching. They covered everything and Derrick looked at Ray when they mention the staff and running of the school was being redone in record time and Ray just smiled. "What?' H easked and Derrick satrted to cry. "You did all that for me?" He asked and Ray nodded. "Like I said no one hurt's my family." He said and Derrick hugged him and smelled him. Bradin walked in and smiled. "What's going on?" Asked Bradin and they whipped their eye's. "Mr. Hero was putting move son me." Ray laughed and Derrick shruged. "Hey you are hot and I'm a horny 17 year old after all." Derrick said and wiggled his eye brows. "Dude.' Ray said rolling onto the floor laughing. Bradin buried his face in the couch laughing. **

**An hour later everyone was back but Ray and Bradin who went out to eat. Nikki noticed Derrick a bit down and went to cheer him up. "So. Why so gloom?' She asked and he looked around making sure no one would hear. "I have a problem." He said and she sat listening. "I've fallen in love with Ray." He said and Nikki spit out her juice and coughed. "you serious?" She asked and he nodded sadly. "You want to know the even worse part?" He asked and she nodded. "I have Bradin to. I am so screwed up in the head. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'll spend it pinning away for Ray and my own brother. Kill me now." He said and Nikki hugged him. She got up and walked towards her room but Shimmered out when out of sight. She appeared near a restruant and walked in seeing Ray and Bradin. "Hey you two." She said sitting and they looked at her. "Sis. You look like you are about to take up drinking." Bradin joked. "I just may." Nikki said and he asked why. "I know I shouldn't tell you and Derrick will kill me. He's fallen in love with you both. There i said it." She said and the two looked at one another. "When you say in love you mean."Said bradin and she nodded. "I'm talking heart pinning and sexual fantasies." She said and they nodded. Bradin looked a bit wondering. "Ray what do you think?" He asked and Ray looked unsure of what to say. "Ok. So... I may have feelings for him. But I'm with you. I want him to i won't lie Bradin. I think I realized it after he almost died. But i already have one. I won't risk losing you Bradin." He said and Bradin pulled him in a kiss. "I want him to. Have for a while. Just didn't think he was willing. Then i saw you and I thought i could get over him but I fell for you as well as him." Bradin said and they all got up and shimmered out.**

**They appeared and Bradin walked over to Derrick. "Hey bro I'm giving you a shower.' Bradin said helping him up. "What?' Asked Derrick and Bradin nodded. "You stink." Bradin joked and Derrick allowd himself to be led in to the bathroom and was slowly stripped. Bradin helped him in and stripped down himself and Derrick saw he was hard. Bradin stepped in and Ray walked in and Derrick went to speak but Bradin silenced him and went in for a kiss. Ray stepped in behind him and and they washed his body kising it along the way. Derrick was in so much pleasure and nearly fell over as Bradin dropped to his knee's and took his 8 inches in his mouth. Ray held him up gently and kissed his neck leaving bites and hickies. "I love you both." Derrick said moaning. "We love you to." Ray said in his ear brushing his lips up against it making him filled Bradin's mouth and Bradin got up and gave Derrick his first cum kiss. "My first kiss was with you." Derrick smiled and Bradin hugged him. They turned him around and Ray kissed him too. **

**They lead him to the room and laid down with him. "What does this mean?' He asked as they held him carefully. "That we love you and that you'll be our husband shortly." Ray said and Bradin nodded at him smiling. They fell into a nap and Ray got up feeling he needed to and walked downstaur's. The rest of the family was there and he expalined and Ava smiled immediately and hugged him close. Then three demons shimmered in and he put up his sheild. He threw fire at them and they burned. Nikki check on th eboys for me please." he said and she ran up. She came back and said they were ok. "Tomorrow guys here's what's happening...**

**They wheeled Derrick in to the school blind folded and they sat him at a table. They took off the blind fold and he looked around. Several new faces smiled down at him. Bobby the younger boy was there and hugged him with his mother who thanked him and Ray walked him to the window and pointed at the school sigh. It read Westerly High. Exceptance and love above all else. He held Ray and cried in joyiously. Several reporter's were let in and he talked to them and soon they were shooed away. Ray went before them all to speak. "This all began with th ebravery of one person." H esaid looking at Derrick and smiled. "And brought several other's to the fire that started to burn. Like a Phoenix we rose and so shall our school. Know it doesn't end here." Ray said and they all raised theri glasses and Mrs. Danes hugged Derrick. "I am extending your work deadlines and you are being given a special honor." She said and wheeled him with everyone following to a covered podium. She unveiled it and a picture of him hung and it was of him smiling and being himself on the beach. "To Derrick Westerly. Our guiding light and the reason we are here today." Ray read to him and Derrick was crying and his family gathered around holding him in turn. **

**They sat in the back i the room and Ray and Bradin walked in with a large cake on wheel's. They sang to him and he cried some more and he got a hunmongous peice when he found out Ray made it. "Thank you everyone." He said and they all smiled. "Well you started it. We're just helping it along." Mrs. Danes said and he nodded. They went outside and sat in the sun talking and Derrick held Bradin's and Ray's hands. Everyone watched and smiled. They all had been informed of the new relationship and they smiled. "I see great things coming." Ava said and everyone nodded.**

**Two day's later Derrick returned to school just before the dance and everyone cheered as he walked in. He blushed with bradin at his side and a lot of other's were coming out with their kisses and Bradin warded off unwanted patts on the back as he made his way to Derrick's first class. "You sure your ready?" he asked and Derrick kissed him smiling hugged him and smacked his ass as he walked away. "Wait until your better you." Bradin said and Derrick smiled. He walked in the room and everyone fought to sit by him. His freind Jane came in. "hey Mr. hot shot." She said hugging him. "So how bad is it?" He asked smiling. "Half the cheer squad is now forming a fan club. If you were a anime character you'd of launched you your of fanfiction. The head quarter back cam eout and want's to ask you to the dance." She smiled and Derrick did to. "He'll be sadly disappointed. I'm with Bradin and Ray." he said and she smiled. "Incest. Hot." She said and he laughed. The teacher walked in. "Good day everyone. I am your new math teacher. We wil be continuing your former instructor's lesson. Now turn to page 84." She said and they got to work. **

**Bradin walked the halls and got props about the relationship with Derrick and Ray. Everyone seemed to be ok with the idea and the day was uneventful. Around lunch Ray ran up to the school in his new car and ran up to the lunch table and sat with them. "Are you allowed here?" Asked Derrick and Ray smiled. "I'm the benefactor now. I have a all season pass." He said and they laughed. "So what you do?" Asked Bradin. "Come and see." he smiled and lead them to the new BMW. "Holy shit." Derrick said and walked up to it and looked it over. It was an amazing passion red and had tinted windows. "Oh tell me i get to drive in this." He said and Ray nodded. "After lesson's with me and Bradin he said and Derrick kissed him and they walked back up to eat lunch. **

**After lunch Ray drove home and went into the house and got on his labtop and Wyatt orbed in and sat in the chair across from him. "Hey cuzz." He said and Ray waved. "Not to be rude but why you here? Our family rarely pay each other social visit's." Said Ray and Wyatt nodded. "The elder's have conveined... They want you to be the third Charmed One." He said and Ray looked up from his computer. He closed it and sat there. "How? I don't have the power of premonition. Don't one of us have to have it?" He asked and Wyatt nodded and handed him a card and he went into a vishion state. He saw Bradin and Derrick fighting demon's along side him and the boy's. He came out of it and stood up. "What? How? I already have two of the power's." He said and Wyatt sighed. "Pay left it to you." Wyatt said and Ray sat back down and looked at the card again. It was the ace of heart's Pay's card. "Why me? The Charmed Ones have to have a strong bond. I love you guys I do but we couldn't be furthur apart and I'm not moving back." He said and Wyatt sighed. "But you have to." Wyatt said and Ray just shock his head and waved his hand. He grabbed his key's and ran out the door leaving his cell on the table. **

**A couple hour's later Bradin and Derrick came in and looked around for him. "Bradin!" Derrick said and Bradin walked in to see him holding Ray's phone. "Manor." Bradin said and they shimmered out. They appeared in the attic and the family was gathered around. "Have you seen Ray?' Derrick asked and they shock their heads no but Wyatt. "Wyatt." Bradin said and he sighed. "I informed him the elder's chose him to be the third Charmed One. He was having a hard time accepting it because he'd have to move back here and forge a bond with us. It's part of the Charmed bond the maternal one. I gave him the power of premonition. Pay left it to him." Wyatt said and the two looked at one another. "Was he given any say if he wanted to say no?" Asked Bradin. "He is the third most powerful in our family." Paige said and Bradin rubbed his temples. "Did you ever think Paige that he wanted to feel wanted by your family for him not his power's?" Bradin asked and Derrick held him. "Your right. If he say's no let him know it's ok. Tell him mom said it was ok and that... she's waiting for her little boy. Just like he's been waiting for mommy." Phoebe said and Bradin smiled nodding. "Wait does the home base have to be here?" Asked Derrick and they looked at one another. **

**"Our lives are here." Chris said and Derrick nodded. "But his never was. Your asking him to put his new life at risk for your fight when for as long as he's felt nothing like a Halliwell. He's not like you he isn't hindered by personal gain he's like us and uses magic freely. He is now a Phoenix. Something your suppose to destroy. He would be placing everything he's gained in the line of fire. Your expecting to not be required to sacrifice?" Asked Bradin and Chris nodded ashamed of himself. "I'll move there. If Ray can get me a job maybe." Chris smiled and took Bradin's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Bradin. I know you probably detest us. But know we love him. We have no excuse for what has happened other than greif. I guess unlike us he finally found his way out." Chris said whipping his eyes and Wyatt walked over. "I will to we can alway's orb back for important thing's." He said and the two nodded. "Now let's find him." Derrick said and him and Bradin took them by the hands and shimmered out. **

**They appeared on the beach and walked around for an hour until they found him by the hut. "Hey you." Bradin said and Ray looked to have been crying and his mates hugged him. "We know. And we think you should." Derrick said and they sat by him while Wyatt and Chris watched. "But you guy's have lost so much. I can't ask yopur family to risk it all." He said holding their hands. "Hey it's your family to. And we are ok with it. We can move out of the house and into a new one. So the fighting is contained to our home." Bradin said and Derrick nodded. "But you have to let Wyatt and Chris move in." Derrick said and Ray looked at them approach. "Ray.. we have no excuse. But that it was greif." Chris said falling to his knee's. "I loved Pay." He said and Ray looked at his teary eyes. "I loved him really. he was my whole world. To look at you I see what him in many way's. The strength you two shared and the heart that beat with in you both." Chris said and Ray pulle dhim into a gentle hugged while Wyatt stood crying a bit. "I'm sorry it just hurt to be near you. To feel a part of him breath and not be able to touch it without the memories coming back. But I'll face them. For you. For us to become a family again." Chris said crying and hugging him tightly. "It's ok Chris. I forgive you." Ray said and looked up at Wyatt. **

**"For me it was when I saw the look on moms face. The pure angish. Sadness. I had to be strong.. I'm the strongest aren't I?" He asked and broke down and Ray gave Chris to Bradin and stood to hit Wyatt in the face. Wyatt stood sileint and shocked. "You think you had to take this on yourself?" He asked and Wyatt nodded. "You are as faliable and as needful as any being Wyatt. Your human. I guess even I'm to blame a little." Ray said. "No." Wyatt said and Ray quieted him with a hand. "Yes. I forgot that your human. It's easy I guess with the power's we all posses to forget that we are still flesh and blood. I'm sorry Wyatt. Please forgive me. I've already forgiven you." h esaid and Wyatt held him tight in his arms. "Aunt Phobe said that it's ok to say no. That she know's you've been waiting for your mom and she's here now. And that when your ready she's waiting." Wyatt said and scores of demon's shimmered in. **

**They went on the offensive with Wyatt and Ray protecting the other three. Their sheild's combined and they stood holding them up. "I'll do it." Ray said and the three took hands. "Stop them!" One shouted and the fireballs kept coming. "We call apon the call apon you most anceint Book of Shadow's now." They chanted and the book appeared. "Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. ... In this night and in this hour. We call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to us sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power!" They chanted and their sheild's expanded sending all the demon's flying and they put them down and started vanquishing with Derrick and Bradin firing off fire ball and athama's. Ray lifted his hand and three were hit with a fire stream as Chris sent a ice stream at to other and exploded them. Wyatt waved his hand and sent fire balls back at five. They stood there and walked together and put their hands together. Bradin and Derrick stood aside and Wyatt looked at them motioning with his head and they took a spot to. "The power of five." Wyatt said and they smiled.**

**That night the three lay in bed kissing and caressing one another. They were careful and Derrick was in a lot of pleasure. Ray kissed him and stroked him as Bradin fingered him. Derrick held Ray's erection in his hand and stroked it while bradin got in the second finger. Ray took his cock in his mouth and helped lubricate his cock as Jesse started eating him out. "Oh. Don't stop." Derrick begged and they played to his every whim. It was his first time. Bradin could tell be the little blood on his finger's. He angled himself and entered him slowly as Ray slowy descended on his cock with his mounds. They met skin at the same time and Bradin kissed his back as they ajusted. Derrick wasn't far behind them at 8 and a half but he made up for it as he was slightly thicker. Ray moaned and leaned in to kiss Derrick being careful not to damage his still hurt ribs. They made love to him as Ray racked his hips and Bradin filled him with his cum. They held one another after and Derrick was smiling and studying Bradin's body and Ray's face. "You ok?" Asked Ray smiling and Derrick nodded. "It's just like how I imagioned. Great." Derrick said and kissed them both and drifted off.**

**Twoo weeks later...**

**They stood unpacking the stuff around the new house. Ray found them a nice seven bed room house so that at anytime family could stay as they assuridly would. They walked in and Ray had lunch ready. They sat and Wyatt and Chris were looking a bit green. "ok you two spill. You've been looking guilty since you got here." Bradin said and they looked at him. "How do you do that?' Asked Chris. "Phoenix training now spill." He said and they sighed. "me and Wyatt have been seeing one another and well." Chris said and held up his hand and Ray shreiked and ran to Chris's seat to hug him. "This is so great." Ray said and they smiled. "But we're notquite sure how to tell mom and dad." Chris said and they nodded. "Well I'll go and sit with you." Ray said and Chris smiled. "Thanks cuzz." He sighed in releif and Wyatt smiled. "Hey we're cousins. That and I am kind of sucking up." He admitted and looked at his blushing loves. "What?" Asked Wyatt smiling. "Well you see we always wanted a house where we coulde hange loose if we wanted and well..." Ray said looking guilty and Chris smiled. "We actually wanted to talk to you about that to. We have something to admit." Wyatt said nervously and they asked what. "We've both had dreams about making love to all three of you. We fell in love with you three over the past two weeks." Chris said and the other three smiled and pulled the in to a kiss with Ray getting Chris after Derrick. "Wow." Wyatt said after Bradin kissed hi spouty lips. Wyatt was just an inch taller than him and his twink body was melting to Bradin's. (I know Wyatt is more built in the show but oh well.) "We want to be your lover's." Chris said and they nodded approvingly. "So can we see your skill's?" Asked Bradin taking his cock out his short's and Chris pulled Ray over to help him while Wyatt went down on Derrick. **

**Five minutes later Ray was eatting Chris's ass while Bradin feed his mouth his 9 inch meat. Ray stood up and started to push in and he saw Wyatt stroke himself watching as Derrick fucked his own behind. Derrick had the older and taller boy whimpering. "Derrick. Yes. Please more." Wyatt said and Chris watched eagerly and Ray bottomed out and started to fuck him. "Fuck that pussy ass Ray." Bradin said and Ray smacked Chris ass and he whimpered and stroked his cock. Derrick cummed in Wyatt and Wyatt stood up and looked at Derrick lustfully and pushed him on the floor spreading his legs and shoving his 10 in his teen pussy. "Ah! Oh... more." Derrick said as Wyatt made love to him hard. **

**Chris was now plowing Ray as Ray fucked Bradin on the table. "Ah! My pussy feels so good around you." Bradin told Ray and Ray kissed him. Chris bit him and Ray turned his head kissing him to. "Such a sweet ass." Chris moaned. Bradin and Derrick cummed sending their men over the edge all at the same time. They all stood spent and breathing hard. "Wow. How? How can I love you all?" Ray said holding Bradina nd Chris near him. "With the fog of greif clear. Love concures all." Chris said kissing him a Bradin walked over and bit Wyatt as Derrick bit Chris. "Not that it isn't kinky but what's with the biting?" Asked Wyatt. "It's a Phoenix thing. We like to mark our mates." Bradin said and they nodded. "Well lets go bro." Chris said to Ray and they dressed then Chris orbed them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The family actually took the relationship and the boundries they set pretty well. Piper insisted on adoption though she wanted grandkids after all. (evil laugh here.) Ray dodged a fireball and Wyatt orbed in and thre lighting at the creature and it shimmered out as Chris orbed in. "How many does that make now?" Ray asked annoyed and dusting himself off. "Three this week." Wyatt said and Chris walked up and kissed them both. "What is up with these demons. I know they have to kill us but I have a meeting on line in five minutes." He said and they laughed. "Like they care that you are negotiating prices or what ever." Chris said and Ray hit him in the shoulder. "Owe." He said and pouted giving Ray his big eyes. "You are so cute and it kills me." Ray said kissing him and Chris smiled. Ray suddenly felt faint and sat down. "You ok?" Asked Wyatt and he nodded. "I think I just over excerted myself with that last attack. He was a duzzy. I'll just go up and do that meeting then I think a nap." Ray said and they nodded. **

**Chris stood in the attic at the Manor looking at the book. "Crinton's. Creatures of poison who can kill you with one bite." Piper read stepping beside him. "You find one?' She asked and he smiled. "More like it found us." He said and she laughed. "So any news on grandkids?" Asked Piper and Chris smiled. "We're practicing." Chris smiled and she giggled. "What ever. Just make sure i get them or no demon will match my furry." Piper said and Chris nodded. "You look worried." She said looking at Chris face. "Yea. Ray nearly fainted after an attack today." He said and she looked concerned. "He ok?" She asked and he nodded. "He was fine one minute than needed to sit down." Chris said and she went and got a few things. "Orb." She said and they appeared in the guy's room with Ray puking into the toilet. "You ok baby?" Asked Chris and he nodded. "Ray sit up." Piper said and took a crystal and ran it over his stomach and it glowd. "I'll be damned." Piper smiled. "What?" Asked Chris and she was smiling. "I'm going to ba a grandma." She cheered and Ray looked up. "Excuse me?" He asked and Piper nodded. he saw star's than fainted in Chris's arms. Chris laid him in bed and orbed crystals around him. **

**They walked down as Derrick and Bradin shimmered in. "We have something to tell you. Wyatt now!" Chris said and he orbed in and stood with them. "Ray is pregnant." Chris smiled and they were all stunned. "Who's is it?" Bradin asked hopping. "We can do a blood test." Piper said and they nooded. As she did Ray came down and was stepping down as a demon shimmered in behind him. "Look out!" Bradin said and he killed him but not before the fire ball was hurling towards Ray. A firey sheild raised with his own. "What the hell." Wyatt said and the sheild dropped. "i think we know who to test." Chris said smiling pointing at the Westerly boy's. Ray stood stunned and walked down and into Wyatt's arms hugging him an dthe rest hugged him. "Ok." Piper said and prepared the test.**

**One bowl had a clear liquid in it and Ray, Bradin, and Derrick put a drop of blood in and it showed Bradin who smiled. "Yes!" He said and kissed Ray. "Sorry dude." Chris smiled and Derrick shrugged. "Derrick. Your all daddy to this baby. No matter who is bio." Bradin said and Derrick smiled. Derrick suddenly felt weird to. "Whoa." He said and he sat down. "I think we have another." Chris smiled and they did the test all of them and Chris'' face was shown. "Cool.' Chris said and Derricklaughed. "What?' Asked Wyatt. "i know. As many times as Derrick topped Chris you'd think he'd be the one knock up." Ray said and Chris blushed. Piper just blushed to and they giggled. "My son's are horny toads." Piper smiled. "You and dad aren't much better." Wyatt said and Piper had to admit it was true. "Yeah good thing she tied the tuibes or we'd have four other's sibs at least." Chris said and Piper swatted him. "Well fell up to vanquishing a demon?" Chris asked them both and they nodded. "But.." Piper said. "We have sheilds Aunt Piper. Plus to make you feel better we'll hange back and play support and they can do the big stuf. I'll just do the spell." Ray said and Piper nodded smiling. "Your more controled than me." She smiled and Ray hugged her. "Tell the fam." Ray said hearting her to the Manor.**

**They shimmered down knowing it'd be harder to detect. Derrick stayed close to Ray and they walked around looking. They walked and saw a chamber filled with dark lighter's and other demons. "This is not good." Wyatt said and they all nodded. "Chris channel my sheild power and Derrick stay back." Ray said and got right by him. "Why?' Derrick asked. "Your baby has white lighter blood. Chris is half. That mean your baby is vunerable to dark lighter poison." Bradin said and Derrick held his stomach and Ray saw and took his chin in his hand. "Don't worry no one will hurt our baby. Neither of them." Ray said placing his hand onhis own belly letting Derrick know he understood. Bradin lead Wyatt and Chris out into the chanber and then kept taking demon's down. Bradin conjured wealpon after weapon and killed them. Wyatt fried tons while Chris exploded them. A arrow went Chris's way and Derrick paniced and raised his hand and a sheild protected Chris. Chris looked to him and smiled at him. Derrick sighed and smiled to. He and Ray killed them from a far. Ray shocked himself conjuring a Phoenix grade weapon but quickly recovered and threw it. He got three as the knife split and they were impaled. "Wow." Said Bradin seeing and killed three more. **

**The Crinton appeared and he had buddies. Ray pushed Derrick up against the wall and shimmered. Derrick was shocked he shimmered but recovered and hit a dark lighter aiming for Wyatt. Ray lifted his hands. "Bradin out!" Ray said and Bradin shimmered out and to Derrick protecting him as Ray raised his hands and every dark lighter in the room was incenerated in a gulf of fire. The beast were stunned an dthe three grouped. "Beast of poison you seep through the world with your evil, Be no more we are the cure!" They chanted and the beast both exploded and Ray sat on the groud tired. "You ok?" Chris asked as him and Wyatt helped him up. "Yeah that combustion took it out of me. It wasn't the baby though." Ray said knowingly. Chris thought about it and they orbed back up. They appeared and Ava was there with the other's and they helped them sit. "You ok?" Asked Ava and Ray nodded. "Just spent. There were a lot of demons." Derrick said sighing and sitting leaning into Ray's arms. "You both ok?" Jay asked an dthey all smiled. "We're preger's." Ray said and the three hugge dthem all. "Your pregnant and you went on a hunt." Ava said sitting. "We stayed out of it and were back up. We didn't do more than was needed with it be dark lighter's. Chris was able to channel my sheild and didn't need us much. Oh and that fancey sheild power that Chris and Derrick's has came in handy to." Ray said an dthey nodded. "Yeah we stayed out of it until I had to vanquish and that was quick. Very quick." Ray said and they nodded. "What happened?" Asked Susannah. "Ray's power's are groing." Chris said and they were still confused. "I burned at least 15 dark lighter's while stunning two Crinton's." He said and they sat stunned. "Wow." Jay said and they nodded. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. i am charmed only a matter of time until I started to advance more. Shot Aunt Piper can freeze miles now. When it used to just be one person." Said Ray and Chris snorted. "Hate to see what you'd do if you yelled at me." Bradin said and they giggled. "Speaking of. Wyatt and Chris we need to have a council with mom and the Aunt's." Ray said and they disappeared nodded. "What was that about?' Asked Bradin and they shrugged. **

**They appeared and were swarmed with hugging woman. "Hey pregs here!' Ray said being squished. "Oh sorry baby." Phoebe said and Ray smiled. "So how'd the vanquish go?" Asked Piper and Wyatt smiled. "Let's just say mom I'd rather face you in battl ethan him." Wyatt said pointing at Ray who blushed. "Why?' Asked Leo walking in. "He killed 15 dark lighter's and stunned two Crinton's on his own... with one hit." Chris said and they all looked at him impressed and a bit scared. "What? They were attacking my family." Ray said and Piper smiled. "Just like Piper." Paige said and Piper giggled. "So any indiction on power's?" Asked Paige and they nodded. "Mine is a shimmerer." He said and Phoebe looked at him. "Takes after Bradin in the teleporting department. That and a strange new conjuring power i can't tell if it's mine or their's." Ray said. "Show us." Coop his dad said. He conjured a knife and threw it at the wall and it turned into three. "Nice." Paige said high fiving him. "A baby wouldn't have this type of power yet." Leo said and Ray nodded. "Then it's me." he said and sat. "But how?" Asked Phoebe confused. "Ray how did you get the mark again?" Asked Chris fingering it. "I cut mine and their finger's and had them rub the bleeding finger's in an open wound and said a spell." He said and Chris nodded. "I think Ray has absorbed Phoenix power's." Said Chris and they all looked at him. "Your hearting is even different.' Wyatt said remembering. "Yeah it was more a pink blur in battle." Chris said. "I see. I guess I did." he shrugged. "Your not worried?" Asked Penny his sister. "No. It hasn't harmed me yet. I'm just now literally a Westerly." h esaid and they nodded. **

**"We need a potion to make them ammune against our power's. I don't want to accidently kill Bradin or Derrick." Ray said and they nodded. "Come with me." Piper said and they walked into the kitchen. She got out the ingredients and Phoebe stuck close to Ray and hugged him and stroked his belly. (You ok mom?) He asked. (Yeah. Just I'm glad you want me in the babies life.) Phoebe said and he smiled. (You apologized and explained. i understand. The past is behind us.) he said and she nodded. "Blood." Piper said and they cut themselves and the potion burst up as their blood fel in. Wyatt healed them and Chris him then Piper filled viles for the whole Westerly family. They hugged and kissed them then orbed home. **

**"You ok?' Derrick asked as they appeared and Ray nodded handing them all potions. "What's this?' Asked Bradin looking at it. "Immunity to our power's." Chris smiled. "Why?' Asked Jay and Ray went over and hugged him. "because I'm afraid.' He said and they looked at him. "Why?' Asked Bradin walking up to him. "My power's are growing and I don't wanna accidently destroy you or Derrick Bradin." he said and Bradin smiled and kissed him. "Exactly why I fell in love with you." Bradin said holding him and they all took the potion. They glowed and shivered. "Wow." Ava said and they giggled.**

**Back at home Ray sat in the living room with Derrick and they rubbed ech other's bellies. They were alone and felt caressed one another. Derrick leane din and kissed him. They hadn't got real on eon one chance yet. "Derrick I love you and we will get through this together." Ray whispered and took off his shirt and the guy's orbed and shimmered in. Wyatt was going to join but Bradin stoppe dhim. "Not this time." Bradin said and Chris smiled. "Their bonding on a more individual basis. They've never got to be alone with their love. This has given them a big reason." Chris told Wyatt quietely and he nodded understandingly and they decided to go to the beach. **

**They lay nude on the couch and Ray kissed him down his body and took his cock in his mouth. It slid into his throat and Derrick watched transfixed. Ray caressed his sensitive thighs and Derrick moaned and whimpered as Ray massaged his balls. Ray kissed his sack and then went to fingering him and slowly he opened up. Derrick moaned at the invashion and relaxed his anal muscles. After three Ray took his cock and stuck it slowly in his ass making love to him. He was wrapped around Ray as Ray caressed his nipples with his tongue and Derrick moaned as Ray bottomed out of him continuosly. "So tight. I have to poud your pussy." Ray said. "Pound it." Derrick said and Ray started ramming him hard but not to hard. He hit derrick's prostate and Derrick cummed and trigure Ray's cum shot which filed his mounds. Ray pulled out and looked at him still lustfully and Derrick sat up and turned him around and positioned his cock forcing his way in. They began fucking like animal's. Derrick left bites on his back and Ray loved it. He heard the sound of Derrick's balls hitting his like music. **

**Ray got him on his back and started to ride him and Derrick was going bad from his rising climax as Ray held his hand with telekinesis and stroked him. "You bitch." Derrick whimpered and Ray bit his neck and they cummed. They laid panting and Ray kissed him. "Damn we need to do that more often." Derrick said and Ray agreed. They ran up and took a shower cleaning one another.**

**They headed back downstair's and a demon shimmered in. Derrick conjured a ball but Ray froze. There stood Pay his brother. He was older but recognizable. "Pay." he said and the man threw a fireball at Derrick and Ray woke up and threw it at him hitting him and his rage was insued. He used his telekinesis to throw him into the wall repeatedly. "No! No! No!" He yelled crying and derick watched shocked at his outburst and went to vanquish him when Ray stoppe dhim and the guy got up. "Well brother. It looks like you've grown." Pay said getting up and whipping the blood from his mouth. "Your dead.." Ray said and Payton smiled. "That what the old bat told you. No. I'm just released." He said shimmering out laughing. Ray sat on the step and cried. "Ray who was that?' Asked Derrick but Ray blacked out. "Help!" Derrick yelled and sat holding him. **

**Bradin and the other's stood fighting demons who then shimmered out. "That was to easy." bradin said and then felt a chill. "Home." he said and they disappeared and arrived back seeing Derrick trying to wake Ray. "Derrick what happened?" Asked Bradin running to them with the other two close behind. "A demon came. But Ray froze for a minute than after he tried to hit me with a fireball he used his power's an ddid that." derrick said and they looked at the damage to the wall. "He just kept screaming no. Then he said it couldn't be that the guy was dead." Derrick said and Ray woke up slightly and Chris sat on the other side. "It was him Chris. Pay was here. it was him. He's a demon." Ray said crying and the other's looked at Chris. Chris got up and grabbed Bradin. "You two watch Ray." He said. "Where you going?" Wyatt asked grabbing him. "To get the truth." Chris said and he orbed them to the Manor. **

**"AUNT PHOEBE GET YOUR ASS IN HER NOW!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs and she ran in with Paige and the other's adults. "What?' She asked confused and Chris walked right up to her. "Payton is alive! What really happened?" Asked Chris pushing her to a chair. She looked up and the other adults nodded. "Payton was corupted by the shadow." Phoebe said and Chris looked confused. "Shadow?" Asked Bradin. "Yes. A creature made of pure darkness. Can posses the host and corrupt their very being. Pay feel to it. He was to scared to fight it and once it had him it was to powerful for us to drive from him." Phoebe cried and Chris sat down. "Thats why the demons were so easy to beat they were a distraction." Bradin said and Chris nodded. "How did you keep him away?" Asked Chris solemly. "We banished him to the astral plain. It nearly killed Phoebe to do it." Piper said crying and Chris took a glass vase and threw it at the floor. "What does he want?" Asked Bradin trying to calm Chris down. "Ray." Phoebe said. "Why?" Asked Chris. "Because their twins. He fills the need to complete himself." Said Phoebe and paige looked a bit with holding. "Aunt Paige I sense you know something more.' Chris said crying a bit. "i once found Pay and Ray kissing." She said and they all looked at her. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it my place. They were right in here. Holding one another so lovingly." Paige said crying and sat down. "That's why Ray did it." Chris said sadly with an understanding tone. **

**"What?" Asked Henry holding Paige. "Seeing him triggered everything that he had managed to push below the surface. Everything he forced himself to forget. All the things that formed their bond." Chris said and they looked at Chris. "I loved him to." Chris said getting up. "Did you alter our memories to?" Chris asked his mom who only nodded her head crying. He got up and took Bradin's hand and looked at them. "Don't speak to us." Chris said and they orbed out and to the house.**

**Chris and Bradin arrived and saw the family there. "What happened?" Asked Ray and Chris walked up to him and feel to his knees. Ray looked at Bradin who sat by him. "Your mom and Aunts wipped out their memories to hide that Pay was taken over by the shadow." Bradin said and Ray in haled deeply and shuddered as Bradin exsplained. Ray got up and ran outside to the private part of the beach they owned. He walked out towards the water and started blasting it. They watched the waves shout up and splash him until he fell and sobbed. He reared abck his head and screamed. "Brother!" The rest watched and felt his heart ache. Chris walked out and held him and cried with him. "Maybe we should..." Nikki said and Bradin shock his head no. "Why?" Asked Wyatt. "Ray was in love with Pay as a child." Bradin said and they all bowed their heads.**

**A week later Ray sat out at a cafe and was drinking some coffee. The boy's stopped letting him so he found excuses to go out and sneak it. "Hello brother." Pay said sitting and Ray sat his drink downa nd looked at the young man across from him. His feature's were the same but Ray could see the mudurous glint in his eyes. "Hello Payton." Ray said and sat back. "Formal? You always called me Pay." he smiled and Ray nodded. "But your not him anymore. Your the shadow now." Ray said and Pay giggled. "OH I am just me now. I absorbed the shadow's power's long ago brother. I saw though I'm not the only one with grown power's. Nice pyrokinesis and that telekinestic slam. Perfect." He said and Ray nodded. "So why have you returned? I can assume it's not to help us keep the Underworld at bay." He said and Pay smiled. "Oh course not silly. I control the Underworld." he smiled and Ray's coffee stopped in front of his lips and he looked at pay. "Your the Source?" Asked Ray and Pay nodded. "Cool an't it?" h easked smiling and Ray sat his coffee down. "No. Cause you know what i have to do.' Ray said and Pay smiled. "Oh what vanquish me?" Asked Pay pouting. "That worked then littl ebrother. But you threw a fire ball Derrick. I can't ignore that." Ray said and pay rolle dhis eyes. "Why you with the goodie to shoes for?" h easked scutting closer to Ray close enough to whisper to him. "I remember what we did. You holding on to me as I sucked you into climax. How your body shock under my power. That's where I want you again." Pay said kissing his neck and Ray was lost and then remembered the baby. "No!" H esaid pushing him away and protecting his stomach and Pay smiled looking down. "I see someone beat me to the seeding." Pay said stroking his tummy. "What do you want Pay?' h easked almost crying. "You." Pay said and Ray got up and walked away. "i will have you Ray!" he yelled and people watched them. "Even if I have to kill them all.' He said under his breath.**

**Ray hearted in and leaned back into the door and slid down starting to crying. He sat there crying and tired. "Ray what happened?" Asked Bradin running up to him. "Pay. Bradin. I can't do it. I can't kill him." Ray said and bradin pulled him into his chest. He picked him up and laid him down.**

**He shimmered into the attic. "Oh good Bradin we figured out what to do we think." Piper said and Chris looked up at him. "What's wrong?' Asked Chris looking at him. "He can't.' bradin said and they looked at one another. "Who? What?' Asked Wyatt bottling potions. "Ray can't get rid of Payton. He's to emotionaly dead. I just found him crying in a heep in front of the door. We can't ask this of him." Bradin said and they nodded. "he also told me Pay is the source." Bradin said and they all sat down. "I guess it comes to this then." Wyatt said and they nodded. They orbed out leaving their parents.**

**Ray hearte din the attic and they still stat there. "They went." piper said and Ray walked to the book. He swept threw and saw on a page. "The eternal battle. One will be born pure and the other corrupted by darkness. Light will take the hand of true darkness and push the Shadow back to where it will die and wither." He read and looked at them with teary eyes. he shimmered out and Phobe went to grab him but he was gone.**

**He appeared and the guys hange from the roof of a cave and Pay sat in the middle of them smiling. "You came." he said and Ray nodded. "So brother." he said walking up to him and taking him in his arms. "You ready to be where you belong?' asked Pay and he smiled nodded the other's could only watch. He kissed him crying and Pay started to choke and cough looking at Ray. "What?" he asked and the rest fell to the ground and got up walking to him. Chris and Wyatt took his hands and started chanting. "I am light, I am one to strong to fight, Return to dark where shadow's dwell, You can not have this Halliwell, Go away and leave my sight, Take with you this endless light. Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Astrid, Melinda, Helena, Alora, and Grace... Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space. Take his soul dispatch him now, Salvation take this way ward Halliwell." They chanted and Ray cried as Pay started to burn and scream. "I love you Ray. I will alway's love you." Pay said and burned. Ray feel to his knees and hands crying and sobbing. He crawled over slowly to the burn marks. He touched thema nd he had a vishion. It was Pay handing him a flower and kissing him gently on the lips. "Alway's Ray." He said and the vision ended. Ray started sobbing again.**

**Back at the house Ray looked himself in one of the spare bedrooms. The Westerly's and the guy's sat downstairs thinking. Chris stood as Ray came walking down. "Ray." Chris said and Ray ran to him. "I saw." he said crying and Chris stroked hi shair. "What did you see?" Susannah asked. "When we were kids. I saw him hand me a flower and he kissed me gently and said forever. I hate it. I hate him. i hate mom and dad. It's not fair. I loved him.' Ray said and Chris looked at is eyes. "No you still do. Just like me. But Ray we have love now to." Chris said and they looked at Wyatt, Derrick, and Bradin who sat quietly. "I know. I just wish he was here... to.. share it to." Ray said. Bradin sat beside him with the other two. "baby. We love him to in a way. he became part of us through you. He will always have a place with us." Bradin said smiling through tear's. Ray kissed them all and whipped his eyes. "I wanna get married now soon." he said and they all four nodded smiling.**


End file.
